GG5: A Spy Saved is a Spy Earned!
by Miiz April
Summary: Cammie ran away from the Gallagher Academy. She left everyone.One certain Blackthorne Boy goes looking for her! Can Zach get Cammie to come back to The Gallagher Mansion or will The Circle find Cammie first. Read and find out!


**Disclaimer- I do not own Gallagher Girls or any of it's characters.**

**Okay hi everyone. This is the first time I've written a Gallagher Girls fan fiction so I'm hoping that it's good.**

**This is my version of what would happen next after, 'Only The Good Spy Young'.**

**So I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 1

She watched as the boy she knew all along tried to tail her around town.

She was smart and she knew a tailer when she saw one and she remembered how Zach had wanted her to run away with him.

It was months ago. Well actually it was 4 months 17 days and 6 hours and 47 minutes ago. Not that she was counting.

It was just she was a spy.

A spy that was hiding.

A spy that was a good at hiding.

And a spy that did not want to be found.

She knew Zach and Zach knew her so she was wondering why it took him so much time to come and find her.

She knew she had to get away; after all it was his mum that was looking for her.

But she really didn't want to be found.

She loved him and she was pretty sure he knew it. But it didn't mean he could come with her. She ran from everyone because she didn't want to be found.

Her 3 best friends, her mum, Mr S and Zach.

But Zach had come looking.

He was just as good at hide and seek, as her but she was going to be better.

She hurt everyone she loved.

Macey was proof enough of that. She swore to herself no one would be hurt again because of her. That's why she knew she had to ditch Zach.

Zach knew he had found Cammie. After months of looking. Well exactly 3 moths 16 days 5 hours and 35 minutes.

He was hurt that she ran without him.

He wanted her. In fact he kind of loved her. But she didn't know that. Oh well, he hoped she didn't.

He had to follow her. To make sure that she let him stay with her.

She moved in and out of the streets of Montana. Moving her way up the mountains towards where she knew she could escape.

He followed her making sure he was a safe distance so that she wouldn't be able to tell he was following her.

She knew though.

She knew he was following her and it was her way of escaping him.

They made their way up the Rocky Mountains.

Her walking as fast possible to get away from him and him following like a little lost puppy.

He wanted her to be safe and he knew she wasn't going to be if he wasn't with her.

She only wanted him to be safe and she knew that if he was with her, he wasn't going to be safe.

That was her reason and that was his reason.

Both stubborn not willing to see the other person's point of view.

She kept walking and he kept following the whole entire time. Well exactly 1 hour 2 minutes and 56 seconds before she came to a stop.

"Come out Zach. I know you're there." She said watching as he stepped out of the shadows with his lazy smirk on his face.

"Well hello there Gallagher Girl. It took me a while to find you." He said making the smirk more mischievous.

She loved his smirk at times and the other times she hated it.

Right now she hated it. To be precise she loathed it.

She wanted to wipe it right off his beautiful face and tell him to go away but she knew he wouldn't listen.

There was only one way that he would stop following her.

She contemplated if her love was enough to make her stay or if her trust was pushing her away.

She kept telling herself that she trusted him and that it was his company that she didn't want but deep down she knew she couldn't trust him.

She loved him, yes. But was that love enough for her to trust him.

"What are you thinking Gallagher Girl?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Wondering what she was doing.

She spoke up with the confidence she knew she didn't have. "I'm actually contemplating on jumping. You?" She asked as his eyebrows rose to show the disbelief on his face.

She smirked at this knowing that he was surprised if she would do it.

It actually made her adrenaline jump.

She turned so she was facing the nothingness the cliff had left and looked down below where all the sharp rocks were jutting out.

She mentally calculated how far a drop it would be to the small cave below her that she had sought out a couple of days before when she went hiking in the mountains and decided it was a risk she was willing to take.

He can sense she might jump, might run from him but he holds his breath and carefully takes in every last inch of her that he can see. Imagines that he runs back at her and into his arms. Safe.

She loves him but knows it is not enough for her to trust him. She knows she must go. But can she? She leaves the question to ponder as she turns around to him and quickly makes her decision. She lifts her arm and waves to him.

"Bye." She whispers before she steps back into nothing.

With that she's gone and she's disappeared out of his sight. He runs to the edge hoping that she hasn't died and that he can keep following her and make sure she's safe. But he is left to look at a view at nothing.

He loves her but he hasn't told her. Of all the times he could have, it's too late, he now knows it and so does she.

He walks away from the edge of the cliff. Walking nowhere in particular, just away. He wants to find her again but is not sure where to start. It took so long for him to find her now and she had slipped through his fingers. He walks away willing himself to wake up from a dream gone wrong but can't.

And she's sitting in a little cave waiting for him to go away so she can go back to being the spy she's always been.

Cammie the Chameleon.

* * *

**Okay so how did everyone like it.**

**I hope I did okay.**

**Letme know what you think and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me because I'll take them into consideration.**

**XOXO**


End file.
